


Safe and Sound

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're sinking fast, right the bottom of the ocean, in the damn pod of all things. The oxygen will run out soon and poor Fitz, his broken arm slung in a shirt she'd managed to fashion as a temporary sling, is deliriously spouting off facts about monkeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WickedSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/gifts).



> So…I'm Satan and I'm actually a little sorry about this one. I dedicate this to Caitlin since she's the one who had to endure this sad headcanon first. Here's to hoping me writing this means it's not going to happen.

They’re sinking fast, right the bottom of the ocean, in the damn pod of all things. The oxygen will run out soon and poor Fitz, his broken arm slung in a shirt she’d managed to fashion as a temporary sling, is deliriously spouting off facts about monkeys.

Jemma blinks away tears.

“Fitz, stop, we’re going to run out of oxygen faster if you keep rambling,” she whispers, nursing her side. She knows he’s in pain. He’d taken quite the beating trying to defend her before…

A small sob escapes her.

“If we’d had a monkey maybe it could have shot Garrett yunno before…” Fitz coughs and when he pulls back his hand there’s blood.

Jemma presses her first to her mouth to stifle her cries. Even if they somehow made it out of here alive, which she’d already calculated to be impossible, Fitz would die anyway. The way Ward had. She sobs. He’d died trying to protect them and Skye would never know. Something about that made it worse to her.

She scoots closer, not that they weren’t already close enough in the confined space. Jemma takes his hand and tries to find comforting words. She’d come to accept their fate. They were going to die and she was fine with it. She’d come to terms with her own mortality when she’d jumped from the plan while infected with the Chitauri virus.

But Fitz…her Fitz was too gentle for that.

“We’re going to die aren’t we?” He whispers as he leans his head back and stares up at the ceiling.  His eyes are red and his cheeks covered in tears, much like her own.

“Of course not, Fitz. They’ll find a way to rescue us, we just need to hold on,” she lies. She can see he’s slipping. She was going to watch him die before suffocating herself. What a tragically lovely end to their story.

“Maybe we should kiss,” he whisperes and she blinks in surprise. “To conserve oxygen,” he teases before coughing again.

Jemma tries not to laugh. The urge to scold him was strong. Now was not the time to make jokes but…they had less than an hour to live, she’d allow him his jokes.

An hour…

She blinks away tears and clutches his hand to her heart.

“Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try,” she whisperes before pressing her lips to his. If she was going to die she wanted to do it having kissed the man she loved at least once.

When she pulls away there is a dazed smile on his lips and she can see he’s slipping away from her.

“Love you, Jemma…” he whispers, closing his eyes.

She chokes back a sob before smiling down at him. “Oh Leo, you finally got it right,” she whispers before cupping his face in her hands and kissing him one final time. “I love you, too.”

Jemma wraps him in her arms and strokes his hair while humming to him softly until she knows he’s gone and then closes her eyes, praying to a God she doesn’t believe in to take her swiftly. She hopes she’s wrong. She hopes when she closes her eyes a final time she’ll be reunited with Fitz and that hope keeps her going until the very end.


End file.
